log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawara
Kawara is a Human Monk-Duelist and a member of West Wind Brigade. She participates in Operation Capture as a member of the Akiba Raid Party Appearance Personality Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe While Elder Tale was still a game, Kawara went around challenging members of battle guilds like D.D.D and the Black Sword Knights even before reaching the level cap, causing them to take her lightly. Although Nazuna told her to reach level 90 when she challenged Soujiro, he was amused by it and instantly killed her. After that, she joined the guild.Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade chapter 28 Round Table Alliance arc In Crescent Moon, Kawara, Isami, and Dolce stumble upon the Crescent Moon Alliance's food stand. After trying it out and discovering that the food had actual taste, they bring one back to Soujiro. Ragranda Forest arc Kawara is seen enjoying Isuzu's music along with some of the other trainers, sent as one of the Round Table Alliance's representative trainers. , and Shigeru see the Sahuagin army]] She is among the trainers that went to Sand Leaf peninsula. Along with Marielle, Shouryuu, and Shigeru she accompanied one group of young players to the beach for training while another group went to train at nearby Lagranda Forest with the other trainers. During the middle of the Summer Training Camp, while the younger players are training, Shouryuu is informed of the arrival of the Sahuagin on the beach. She, Shouryuu, and the Honesty representative rush down to the beach to find thousands of the monsters leaping out from the water and landing onto the beach, much to their combined shock and horror.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 15, Attack Kawara joins the fray of the battle, using Tiger Echo Fist on a group of Sahuagin. Shigeru notes that there were too many of them for him to aggro, and asks the "West Wind girl" how long it would take before she could use her area of effect (AOE) ability again. She tells him her name and that it would take 20 seconds as she high kicks one of the Sahuagin away and asks about his abilities. Unfortunately, he also had to wait 20 seconds. Shouryuu notes that their pick-up group (PUG) wasn't bad even for not knowing each other's abilities. The six trainers present, excluding Marielle who was accompanying the new kids, group together to face the monsters. As Shigeru notes that they had to hold out until the new kids could get to the safe zone, they are surrounded by the Sahuagin. Their group somehow makes it out safely and return to the school, their designated meeting place. Along with the other trainers, she attempts to dissuade Minori's group from trying to save the town, but fails.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 16, Return of the Goblin King Fallen Guardian arc Along with the other members of the West Wind Brigade, Kawara goes after the murderer who killed Kyouko. However, when she and her team managed to corner him, she was nearly killed by his unorthodox fighting style before Soujiro stepped in. It is inferred that she, along with the rest of the girls from the West Wind Brigade team, fled the battle in the end.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 3 During the raid battle against the murderer, Kawara aids Akatsuki, who had been knocked down. She distracts the murderer long enough for Tatara to deliver a replacement blade for Akatsuki, whose dagger had been destroyed in the rogue Guard's previous attack.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 5 Other Media ''Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade'' References Navigation Category:West Wind Brigade members